Touch Me
by edxwin-elric
Summary: Royai One Shot/Smut - During his apprenticeship, Roy has many late nights doing research. It is one of these times that he hears strange sounds coming from Riza's bedroom, and he goes to check on her.


Rating: M (smut)

Pairing: Royai/Roy Mustang x Riza Hawkeye

Disclaimer: I don't own _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

Word Count: 1428

Title: Touch Me

Description: Royai One Shot

During his apprenticeship, Roy has many late nights doing research. It is one of these times that he hears strange sounds coming from Riza's bedroom, and he goes to check on her.

A/N: This one might be choppier/more OOC than some of my other work just because I wrote it so quickly. (And, just for clarification, my interpretation of their ages for this are 18 and 20ish.) Comments are always appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Roy**_

My legs feel like they're made of lead as I trudge up the stairs. I should've gone to bed hours ago, but of course I didn't. I rub a hand over my face and turn down the hall toward my bedroom, trying not to misstep and trip a creaky floor board as I pass Riza's room.

I try to be especially quiet as I pass her door, but suddenly, I hear a whimper coming from her room. I freeze and look to my right and see a faint light under the door. Did she leave her lamp on? A few seconds later, she lets out a soft cry followed by a low moan. Is she having a nightmare? Is she in pain? Oh God. What do I do?

My heart trips over itself as I struggle with what to do. Should I knock? I don't want to wake Master Hawkeye if it's nothing. But if she's hurting or having a bad dream, she might need help. Should I just go in? Unannounced?

I rub my burning eyes in frustration when it happens again—a whimper and a sharp gasp. Wait. Did she just say my name? Am I in her nightmare? Fuck, I have to check on her now. Just in case she needs help or something. Even if it is just a nightmare, I can't just ignore that.

Turning toward her room, I grab the door knob and twist. The door swings in, and I freeze. Riza is lying on her bed, completely naked, with one hand squeezing her breast and the other buried between her legs. I blink, and she lets out a short screech, before moving her arms to cover her chest, her face going red as her legs close tightly.

"What are you doing?" Riza hisses. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"I…"

My mouth won't work. I can't stop staring at her, the image of her burned into my brain.

"Hello? Get out!"

I jerk out of my trance and take a step forward. She tenses and curls in tighter.

"Roy, what are you doing?"

"Me? What are _you_ doing?" I counter, still in shock.

"Oh God," she moans.

"I thought you were in pain," I tell her. "Or having a nightmare. You were whimpering and moaning like you were…"

Her face gets redder, and I quit talking, replaying the sounds in my head. _Oh_.

"Were you…" I shake my head as if to clear it. "You were just–"

"Roy, please go," she says softly.

"You said my name," I counter swiftly.

"No, I d-didn't," she sputters, her blush spreading down her chest.

I feel my pants get tight, and I clench my fist.

"Were you thinking of me?" I ask, my voice getting thick from my sudden arousal. "While you were touching yourself?"

"I wasn't—wasn't touching myself," she chokes. "I…I was–"

"Whimpering, moaning, and gasping my name while naked on your bed with your fingers in your pussy?" I murmur in a low tone, taking another step toward the bed. "You sure you want to stick with that claim?"

"I…" Her voice shakes as she squeezes her thighs tighter together. "I couldn't help it," she confesses weakly. "I'm attracted to you, and at night…I just get these feelings and thoughts that I can't…"

"How long has this been going on?" I raise my eyebrows.

"For a while," she whispers. "Now, please go. I'm so embarrassed, I–"

"Don't be embarrassed." I close the distance between us and sit down on the edge of the bed. "You're beautiful, Riza, and there's nothing wrong with this."

"Really?" she murmurs. "You're not…disgusted?"

"Hardly. I think it's hot."

"You—you do?"

"Yeah…" I reach out and brush my knuckles along her bare thigh. "Your body is tempting. There's a lot of things I've fantasized about doing to you. It's kind of nice to know the feeling is mutual."

She swallows and reaches up with one hand to push a hair off her forehead.

"Would you like to…touch?"

I blink at her, unsure I heard her correctly.

"Touch you?" I repeat after a second. "Like your–"

"Yes," she interrupts. "I'd like it if…you made me come."

I nod, unable to speak, and stare as she takes deep breath and eases her legs apart. Damn, that's a pretty pussy. I feel blood rushing down into my pants as she lays back on the bed and lifts her knees, giving me a perfect view of her glistening lips.

I clench a fist against the mattress as the tightness in my groin becomes painful. I wipe my hands on the thighs of my pants and shift so I'm sitting closer to her. Slowly, I touch the skin of her inner thigh, which makes her jump.

"You okay?"

"Yes," she says quickly. "Go on."

I go slowly, my fingertip running up her leg and over her neatly trimmed hair until I'm circling her outer lips. I look up at her for permission before I go further. When she nods to me, I dip my fingers in, instantly feeling her hot, wet juices running over my skin.

She gasps, and the look on her face alone is enough to make me hard. I begin rubbing along her slit, gradually increasing in speed until I hear the return of her whimpering. I lean forward and brace my weight on my free arm as I begin stroking her harder, my thumb finding her clit.

She gasps, which only encourages me to move faster.

"Play with your boobs, Riza," I tell her softly.

I'd do it myself, but the position I'm in doesn't give me a free hand. I watch as she obeys, using both of her hands to squeeze and knead her breasts, one of them moving to tug at her nipple. I'm caught between watching her face, her hands on her perky tits, or my hand dripping with her wetness.

Finally, I can't take it anymore. With gritted teeth, I sit up enough to reach down and stroke myself over my pants. She moans, turning her face toward me, and I want to growl in frustration. I'm almost ready to come just from watching her, and I haven't even gotten started yet.

"Roy," she gasps, and I look up at her.

"Yeah?" I cough.

"Touch me," she whines.

"I am touching you." I frown, emphasizing my words with a roll of her clit.

"Inside," she squeals. "Touch me there."

Oh.

Almost instantly, I feel my fingers catch on her hot opening, and I bite down on my lip. Slowly, I push one in. I hear her make a strangled sound, but at the same time, her pussy flexes around my knuckle. I pull out and push in again.

"More."

I nod at her request and begin pumping rhythmically. After a few minutes, I add a second finger, which gets me a long moan. One of her hands leaves her chest and reaches down to grab my wrist, holding tight as I thrust my hand into her.

"Oh," she gasps suddenly. " _Oh!"_

I glance up at her face at the same time her slick walls contract around my fingers, squeezing tight. I feel them throb and quiver as a rush of her juices douses my hand, and she lets out a desperate sound. Her face contorts as she comes, and I continue to twist my fingers inside of her until her legs go limp and her hand drops from her breast.

"I've never…" she pants. "I've never come like that before."

I remove my sticky fingers and relish the sight of her wetness on my skin.

"Next time, you'll have to return the favor," I murmur, leaning over, my chest hovering above hers.

"Next time?" she gasps.

"Yeah." I grin, lowering my head until my lips brush her damp forehead. "Now get dressed and go to sleep, Riza," I whisper. "It's late."

"Oh, okay."

"And thank you," I add softly. "Touching you is something precious. I'm glad you trusted me with your body."

I turn to go when she stops me in the doorway. I look over my shoulder at her sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I…I trust you with everything, Roy," she says quietly. "Not just my body."

"Thank you, Riza."

She nods and looks down, and I let myself out of the room. Strangely, I don't feel as tired anymore.

On the other hand…

I glance down at my crotch, and groan.

I seem to have a more pressing issue at the moment.


End file.
